The invention relates generally to a surgical system including a console and a replaceable component that is directly or indirectly attached to the console, and a method of providing the surgical system.
The invention further relates to detection of one or more states of electrical arrangement of the replaceable component and control of one or more therapeutic functions of the replaceable component based on the detected one or more states.